Kira's Last Act
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: Kira's dead... it can't be true! He just went to return Lacus Clyne to ZAFT and then he'd be back! He'd promise he'll return to the ship, to us! Sai Argyle yelled.
1. Strike's Last Sortie

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED.

Brief Summary: "Kira's dead… It can't be true! He just went to return Lacus Clyne to ZAFT and then he'd be back! He'd promised he'll return to the ship, to us!" Sai Argyle yelled.

_**Kira's Last Act**_

_**Chapter 1: "Strike's Last Sortie"**_

As the heroically colored GAT-X105 Strike turned and left the GAT-X303 Aegis, Commander Rau Le Creuset launched from the _Nazca_-Class ship, _Vesalius_, with the intent on capturing or destroying the Strike. Seconds after he had launched, the TA-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero piloted by O.M.N.I. Enforcer Ace Lt. Mu La Flaga, launches from the flagship of the _Archangel_-Class, _AFS Archangel_. As both the Strike and Aegis become aware of wants happening, a blinding light soars through space and splits the Strike clean in two at the mid-torso. Screaming could be heard clear on all channels as the two parts of Strike explode as the same moment, instantly killing young 1st Generation Coordinator Kira Yamato.

Everyone immediately starts to trace the origin only to see a massive force of ZAFT ships closing in on the now almost defenseless _Archangel_. Fear and grief run through all aboard, but especially through Kira's close friends, but grief befalls the two occupants of the Aegis.

"_Athrun get out of the line of fire now!"_ a familiar voice orders.

"Father? You… You…" Athrun could not find the words.

"_I simply removed an obstacle to victory. Those not with us must pay the price Athrun,"_ Chairman of the National Defense Department, Supreme Commander Patrick Zala told his son. _"Now Athrun, move."_

"Councilman Zala! Do you mean to say that youhave openly begun a battle with a ship full of refugees and intend to make a full repeat of Junius Seven, especially in front of a Representive of the Memorial Delegation?" Lacus Clyne yells at Athrun's father.

"_Miss Clyne, this is a battle zone, now Athrun, you and Le Creuset return to your ship."_

"No… I will not allow you to sink the **_Archangel_** as long as there are civilians aboard her!" Athrun bit back.

"_This is GINN 482, I feel the same!"_

"_This is GINN 483, I agree with my brother. We lost family at Junius Seven and have sworn never to let it happen again."_

"_**Gamow**, **Amzen**, destroy those two traitors."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Commander Zala, you can't be serious?"_

"_What the hell?"_

"Father?"

"Mr. Zala?"

"_**Amzen**, relunctly, carrying out order."_

"_**Gamow**, same."_

"_Don't do it!"_

"_Here's Lowe!"_

At that moment a new mobile suit entered the battle zone. It came in firing and the _Gamow_ and _Amzen's_ weapons were both disabled in a single pass. The red mobile suit flew through the large force of ZAFT ships, taking out weapons and engines alike. Then a blue mobile suit with a couple of GINNs arrived and formed a barrier between the now out of control situation and _Archangel_.

* * *

**Miriallia Haw's POV**

"_This is Gai Murakumo, leader of the Serpent Tail to the **Archangel**."_

"_Archangel _here, go ahead," I replied.

"_Someone with a vested interest in your survival has paid us to protect you, so update your data links and targeting information,"_ he said, but his voice seemed to be laced with a bit of sadness, how come I wonder?

"Roger that, updating now," I said as I looked at both Sai and Ensign Badgiruel, they just nodded and updated the computer.

"_Oh yeah, the Red Frame is owned by Lowe Gear of the Junk Guild and his ship is in the area,"_ he reported.

"Where did he get such an awesome machine?" I asked, out loud, because he heard me.

"_It's an Alliance machine like mine we salvaged from Heliopolis, though after a fight with clients of mine who wanted us dead and the suits destroyed,"_ he responded, my eyes going wide.

"That can't be!" I heard the captain shout.

"_Why?"_ he asked.

"We only developed five suits at Heliopolis, not seven!" she said.

"_There were actually eight, but the Gold Frame was missing,"_ he said.

"That means Orb was also constructing mobile suits, which is probably another reason ZAFT attacked Heliopolis," I said, unknowingly having set a connection to all G-Weapons.

"_Father, Commander! You knew! You knew didn't you?"_ I shouted over the radio. I'm show just about everyone heard.

"_Athrun, return to ship NOW!"_

"_NO!"_

"The Aegis has engaged ZAFT forces!" I heard someone yelled, still too shock to know who.

"_All forces, the resulting confusion have destroyed force cohesion and combat capabilities, RTS and withdraw."_

I relayed the message, but Captain Ramius just shook her head, "That was a ZAFT message, they're retreating. Recall all forces and allies."

"Aegis has requested landing permission with the Blitz!" I replied, shocked to hear the requests.

"Granted," Capt. Ramius said tiredly and lazily, slumping in her chair.

"Roger," I replied and sent both messages.

**End Miriallia Haw's POV

* * *

**

The Blue Frame, the Serpent Tail crew and shuttle, Red Frame, GAT-X207 Blitz, Aegis, and the Zero landed aboard the _Archangel_. As Athrun left his suit, he saw the signs of where the Strike had once stood when in the hanger, the now empty number 1 spot.

"Hold it!" shouted an Alliance mechanic.

Athrun landed with Lacus in his arms. Once she was standing on her own, he sunk down to the ground, looking like a defeated and broken rag doll. No one went near him, except a lone figure wearing an Earth Alliance uniform. He picked Athrun up and gave him a punch to the side of the face. Only Lacus and Nicol Amafli, pilot of the Blitz, ran to their friend's side.

"You second generations quit and break too easily," the man said as he pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose.

"My friend is dead, my good friend, how should I feel knowing I killed him, destroyed his home, and ruined his life," Athrun said.

"Then get up off yer ass and kick some ass!" Lowe Gear said as he floated down.

Everyone looked at him, but the Serpent Tail. He walked over and helped Athrun up and continued talking.

"I personally hate war, but love the Red Frame. I'm a mechanic, not a soldier, I like fixing things, but I know that there are others aboard ship that lived on Heliopolis, protect them for repentance, at least till, we link up with the 8th Lunar Fleet," Lowe said rather wisely.

"Let's do it Athrun, we can't go back now," Nicol said.

Athrun nodded, then asked, "We would like permission to come aboard," he said and saluted, same with Nicol.

Murrue Ramius floated down and said, "As captain of this ship, permission granted and welcome aboard." She held out her hand and Athrun took it, followed by Nicol.

* * *

Later that night, the crew gathered to mourn not only Kira, but the two nameless GINN pilots and other ZAFT soldiers who refused to fire on the _Archangel_. It wasn't compassion, but a sense of right from wrong. With civilians aboard, few of the ZAFT soldiers would risk firing a shot, even fewer in front of Miss Clyne. After the services, Flay found Sai punching a wall, his hands red and the wall red with his blood. She floated over to him and took him in his arms.

"Kira's dead… It can't be true! He just went to return Lacus Clyne to ZAFT and then he'd be back! He'd promise he'll return to the ship, to us!" Sai Argyle yelled.

Flay's grasp on him tightened. Kira was his best friend, his best friend to so many and now he was dead. She realized that Kira never went out of his to be noticed, he was just Kira, a good friend to all, now he was dead. He was gone, just like that, gone, screaming in unimaginable pain, pain with no words to it. Everyone felt sad, and it seemed that Lacus had taken it the worst. She had only been talking and laughing with him a few short hours before hand.

* * *

Kuzzey Buskirk came to in the infirmary, strapped to a bed and under watch. He couldn't remember what had happened and then it came back.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Do you guys really think Kira is trying his hardest?"_

"_I mean I overheard him telling that coordinator girl that his best friend is the pilot of the Aegis."_

"_Mobile suit launching from enemy ship! **Nazca**-class powering up engines and weapons!"_

"_Incoming unknown heat source! The Strike has been hit and cut in two! KIRA!"_

"_And now may the soul of Kira Yamato and all others who died in the last battle rest in peace, secure in his heavenly father's kingdom. Amen."_

"_I'm… so… sorry… Kira… for ever doubting you, I can't live with this shame of believing you'd betray I'm not good enough to be your friend. URK!"_

"_Corpsman! Kuzzey's hanging himself!"_

**End Flashback

* * *

**

Kuzzey then felt a slap across his face. He turned to see Gai standing there. He knew he had fouled up real big.

"So you lost a friend, a lot of friends and loved ones have died, don't let it get to you," said La Flaga, looking on with contempt in his eyes.

"Sorry, I won't do it again…"

"Damn straight you won't! You're on duty, eating, using the head, or asleep, got it!" yelled the blonde haired young officer.

Kuzzey replied with a strong, "sir, yes sir!"

The two then left and headed to lunch, Kuzzey was escorted by a member of Serpent Tail, a black female, and two guards from the ships own compliment.

Deep in space, a small green man in robes found a young boy in a blue space suit floating in space. He had the crew rescue the young boy and bring him aboard their ship, a massive battleship in a large fleet on its way to a beginning of a war, in a galaxy far, far away.

* * *

2nd Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars either. 


	2. New Challenges Fly Forth

Disclaimer: I do not own either Gundam, talk to Bandai for the rights, because I don't have them.

Brief Summary: The Strike floated in ruins far behind as Athrun, Gai, Nicol, Mu, Lowe, and the Serpent Tail Crew prepared for another sortie against a large force of nine ZAFT ships and a few dozen mobile suits.

"_**Kira's Last Act"**_

**_Chapter 2: "New Challenges Fly Forth!"_**

Yzak Joule looked distastefully at the report. Athrun Zala and Nicol Amafli had defected with the machines that had lost so many to steal to the Alliance, the Naturals. Yzak's sneer could not get any scarier. It did when Dearka Elsman entered.

"We've been ordered by the Supreme Council to stand down," the blonde said to the silver headed boy.

"WHAT? What about those traitors?" Yzak demanded.

"The council suspects poor leadership on Councilman Zala's half and incompetence on Commander Le Creuset's half. Right now, there's absolutely nothing we can do sort of being branded traitors ourselves," replied Dearka, his violet eyes shining with repressed emotions.

After a period of silence, Dearka asked a question of Yzak, "did you hear that the pilot of the Strike was a 1st Generation and Athrun's boyhood friend?"

"Yeah, I can probably see why now, but still, it doesn't sit well with me," Yzak responded.

The alarm sounded and the two went flying towards the ready room with their flight suits in hand. When they arrived, S4 officer was talking on the intercom and the three other remaining pilots were seated. The two quickly changed and stored their gear and took seats, stylist in hand and log on right knee.

The intelligence officer turned with a grim look on his face as his blue eyes looked at the assembled remaining five pilots out of what had been fourteen. He shook his hair, his military crew cut red hair just looked almost ghostly. He then began to speak.

"Nine _Nazca_-Class and eleven _Laurasia_-Class ships have gone rouge and are launching an unauthorized attack on the Legged-Ship. Stop them; do not allow any harm to befall the Legged-Ship. As long as the situation remains unclear and Miss Lacus Clyne remains aboard that ship, well I don't think you need to be told what is already obvious. Good luck and good hunting," the S4 said, saluting them.

The small group saluted back and then headed off to their mobile suits. The group boarded their suits and began taxi and launch procedures. A song began to filter through their communications, Invoke. Listening, they launched into battle with the remains of other mobile suit teams. Joining together the mobile suits numbered only 46, against a fresh force of unknown count. The ship count of allies was 27 ships against 20, but with fewer mobile suits.

* * *

On the _Archangel_, Klaxons and alarms whined and wailed, as men and women ran to their posts. The pilots gathered in the Pilot Briefing room. Ensign Natarle Badgirul gave the briefing.

"Twenty ZAFT ships, mixed classes are approaching. Enemy mobile suit count is unknown, as we do not know if they tried to stuff those ships full of mobile suits and commandos. Don't let them get anywhere near us. The 8th Fleet is only 15 minutes away not, don't die, that's an order. Dismissed! Good luck and good hunting," she saluted the group of pilots.

They all returned the salute, even Junk Guild mechanic Lowe Gear who was still aboard and the Serpent Tail crew. Everyone suited up and mounted up. The Blitz and the Zero were launched first, followed by the Red Frame and Serpent 3 in a regular Moebuis Mobile Armor, but with a 50mm Gatling gun and five instead of four missiles. Then Blue Frame, followed by Elijah Kiel in the GINN-Elijah Custom, two more Serpent Tail GINN Customs (Serpent Tail 4 and 5), and then the Aegis.

CQUEs and GINNs from the ZAFT ships launched. Each ship had been stuffed full with a grand total of 18 mobile suits. When all were launched, a total of 360 mobile suits flew throughout the dark of space, but additional ZAFT ships arrived and aligned themselves with the Council Loyalists bringing Dearka and Yzak's allied force up to 139 mobile suits, the odds were now roughly 2-1. Skill and luck would determine this battle. Something the Rouge ZAFT troops were lacking.

* * *

**Somewhere in Space**

A young boy of 15-16 years of age with brown hair opened his violet colored eyes to take a look around him. He then felt himself being lifted out of some tube that was full of some kind of liquid. The sounds of battle raged all around him, only these sounds could be found in an infirmary aboard a battleship. He could not remember how he came to be aboard the ship, but he saw men that all looked alike, quite literally, saved for those who were wounded. There were also robots rushing between all the wounded, tending to their injuries. The boy found himself placed upon a gurney and rushed out, the sounds of gunfire and ship fire filled the hallway, then an explosion that threw the boy to the ground and the two men carrying him.

After regaining his senses, the boy heard the sounds of energy swords clashing against one another. Seeing two people in brown clothes fighting off eight, no make that seven, others in dark clothes. Blue and purple met red and bronze in fierce melee combat. The person with the purple beam saber went down. The other went wild in trying to stop the enemy advance. Reaching over and picking up the fallen purple beam saber the boy joined the fray and quickly defeated three opponents. The remaining four found themselves fighting 2-1 odds instead of the original 4-1, but this had an unknown factor. Seeing that the fallen fighter looked like his mother, the boy went livid with controlled fury, a seed appeared in his mind's eye and the remaining four were quickly dispatched.

Five more with red beam sabers rounded a corner and fell victim to a man with dark brown robes and a purple beam saber. He had dark skin and eyes, was bald, but held an air of respect and wisdom. The boy nodded to him, acknowledging his presence when a voice boomed in a tongue that the boy did not recognized.

"What?" the boy asked aloud.

"The enemy is defeated and retreating," the older man said as he walked up.

"The boy was amazing, he defeated seven Sith by himself!" the other fighter proved to be a young woman with brown hair, tan skin, and green eyes and in the same age group as the boy said.

"What's your master's condition, young padawan?" the man asked.

"Oh no! I got so excited…" the girl started.

"I'll live, once I make it to a bacta tank," the older woman said.

"We'll take it from here General Windu," two men in white armor with T-shaped visors said.

"Go ahead," General Windu asked.

"Found him in space, that we did. Unknown marks and words upon it, there was. What planet are you from dear boy?" asked a very small green long-eared man.

"I'm from the space colony Heliopolis which was destroyed by ZAFT Forces, but I'm a citizen of the country of Orb, in the South Pacific on Earth," Kira replied.

"We have much to discuss, that we do, for we have never heard of those planets. Oh, yes, I'm Jedi Master Yoda and this is Jedi Master Mace Windu. That's Jedi Padawan Luna Raath," Yoda said.

"By the way, who are boy?" asked Master Windu.

"Kira, Kira Yamato," the boy answered.

* * *

**Back in Earth Space**

The battle was fierce, despite the skill and luck of the ZAFT Loyalists and the _Archangel_, the Rouge ZAFT troops were starting to gain the upper hand, when out from no where, several Rouge ships exploded, a bright light cutting through each one. The 8th Lunar Fleet had arrived. The Rouges hadn't counted on the 8th Fleet being so close. The results were distatorious for them.

On the bridge of the _Meneloas_, an _Agamemnon_-Class carrier, (Upper Half) Rear Admiral Lewis Halberton looked out at the battle. He shook his head in disbelief.

"ZAFT and OMNI ships fighting side by side. This is a sample of the future, let us ensure it lives," he said to all ships of the 8th Fleet.

The 8th Fleet ships fired their guns and all watched as the remaining 137 Rouge mobile suits and the 14 remaining ships disappeared under a constant hail of fire. The 8th Fleet mobile suits took care of any stragglers. The ZAFT-_Archangel_ Force had lost over half of its strength, but none from the _Archangel_ had been lost. Athrun had seen to that.

During the battle, he saw a seed explode in his mind's eye and for a brief second, thought he had seen Kira Yamato with a beam saber in hand, fighting off enemies, but Kira was dead and Athrun wouldn't let his friends join him so soon.

During the battle, Kuzzey Buskirk had broken free of the brig and ran for the bridge. He immediately sat at his station as his replacement was carried away with a head wound. He immediately began his job and shocked everyone else on the bridge just by being there, let alone doing his job. This raised moral on the ship and the pilots and gunners fought back with increasing strength, that is, until they were relieved by the 8th Fleet.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, talk to Lucas Films.

* * *

Pretty interesting idea I had, eh. I also figured something out about three ships in the Gundam Seed Universe, Montgomery, Law, and Bernard. When you turn that around you get Bernard Law Montgomery, the man that had been commander of British troops in North Africa, Sicily, Italy, and Europe. Interesting, yes? No? Do tell. 


	3. Tears of Space

Disclaimer: I do not own either Gundam, talk to Bandai for the rights, because I don't have them.

Brief Summary: Things have been reorganized back at the PLANTS and with-in ZAFT. On the Earth Forces end of things, fewer and fewer troops are believing in what they are fighting for. For now they fight to live and fight for the guy next to him. As for the _Archangel_, she is to sail into North Africa and deplete the military strength of the ZAFT in the Mediterranean Area.

"_**Kira's Last Act"**_

**_Chapter 3: "Tears of Space"_**

On the flagship of the 8th Lunar Fleet of the ONMI Enforcer, the _AFS Meneloas_, the commander of the 8th Fleet, (Upper Half) Lewis Halberton, examines the reports filed by former ZAFT mobile suit pilots Athrun Zala and Nicol Amafli. He read why they decided to defect. Now as the time between then and now has become long, he wondered and asked the question.

"ZAFT has been slightly reorganized and Commander Zala received very little actual punishment, but all ZAFT covert and overt operations in anyone else's neutral territory must gain the Council's permission first, even if it's on the fly. Chairman Clyne has decided to continue the war, most likely to appease the radicals for the time."

Both boys just stood at attention then Athrun spoke.

"We can't go back, even if we wanted to. We killed ZAFT personnel while wearing OMNI Enforcer uniforms and operating under the control of an Earth officer. We can't go back and don't want too. I'm not sure about Nicol, but I want to protect Kira's ship to my dieing breath."

"Where Athrun goes, I go. He helped me out in the academy and I feel just as responsible for Heliopolis," Nicol said.

"Very well Ensigns Zala and Amafli. All yours Mr. Repensenitive," the admiral said.

Four people walked in, all in military uniforms, three from the _Archangel_, but one from the Atlantic Federation Army? What was he doing aboard a Navy ship?

"My name is LTC. Jon C. Rhiner. I am here representing certain elements in the Alliance. We want you to deplete the ZAFT forces in North Africa and force reserves to be sent from Europe and Asia to bolster them. Also, we want you to support the Desert Dawn group in its bid for independence. This will add many an unknown factor onto the war and in theory, end it sooner. We are pressuring Orb in sending military aide to Desert Dawn. We are also pressuring the Kingdom of Scandinavia into sending aide as well. Once Desert Dawn achieves independence in their area, we can begin a full scale peace initiative to end the war _NOW_," the man said, emphasizing now.

"So you want the _Archangel_ to launch a counteroffensive?" Acting Captain Murrue Ramius asked.

"No, not really, actually, ZAFT, or rather Patrick Zala, is planning some operation called Operation Split Break, whatever it is, though we believe it to be a planned surprise attack on Joshua," Rhiner said.

"So you want us to delay and disrupt enemy force deployment and deplete their reserves," stated LT. Mu La Flaga.

"Yes, we do, the reason is this," Rhiner pause to take a breath, and then continue, "the Atlantic Federation is about to commit its last regular military reserves and then start unilateral drafting of boys and girls down to the age of at least 12 years of age and up to old men and women of at least 50 years of age to refill the ranks, but ZAFT is already started training in that same area for "emergency reserves," but Zala hasn't even told the council how depleted ZAFT is, nor has own on leadership told our own of how dire the war has become. The running joke among all who favor peace is 'Welcome to Verdun!'"

"Verdun?" asked Ensign Natarle Badgirul.

"Being a Naval officer I'm not surprised, but Verdun is a city in France that saw the most horrific fighting during the first half of World War One. Estimates vary, but the opinion is that the equalivalent of three French armies had been wiped out trying to retake the French forts surrounding the city from the Germans. That's roughly 900,000 men killed and in less than a year, not even 10 months had passed. Dumont being the worst killing field, though no surprise, I haven't really had time to study up on the area, but I heard that at least two 420mm artillery pieces had been stationed there."

"That's a lot of firepower," La Flaga said.

"With 15 ft thick reinforced earthen-cement walls, need I say more," he simply stated as everyone didn't need to think about it.

"So you want us to fight the Desert Tiger?" asked Nicol.

"Just keep him busy, if you win, that's great too, but completely unnecessary, but you probably will considering his head is thicker than Dumont, but that's his stubbornness, he's a genius, don't forget that."

"_Level One General Quarters! Level One General Quarters! ZAFT fleet approaching and in fleet strength! Admiral Halberton to the bridge! I repeat, Level One General Quarters! This is not a Drill!"_

"I'll be leaving now with the civilians Admiral Halberton, god speed and may you always win your battles," Rhiner saluted and quickly left.

"Jump Infantry, eh, not many left of them," the admiral said. "Back to your ship, our pickets won't last long."

The five saluted and left the admiral's office, not knowing that would be the last time they would seem him, for a very long time.

* * *

The mood on the ZAFT ships was as varied as the stars. The morale of the ZAFT troops was still low, but even lower on others that knew that the Serpent Tail was with the 8th Fleet. No one in ZAFT ever wanted to fight against them, not because they were high level Coordinators, but because they were near invincible on the battlefield. Then there was the Junk Guild ship in the area, morale was seriously low.

Yet, some ships had high morale, mostly those carrying replacements, fresh from the academy or boot, no one really cared. Most would probably be dead before the battle ended.

"The young die and the old are left," one captain had muttered to his veterans who shared his exact feelings.

Still the ZAFT fleet of 62 vessels carrying their limit of number of mobile suits, 6 suits for the _Laurasia_-Class and 8 for the _Nazca_-Class ships, prepared to meet the 139 ship 8th Fleet. The 8th Fleet pickets had chosen to fire and run. They fired a salvo of missiles and then fell back. When ZAFT mobile suits or ships, or even both, got with-in gun range, the pickets fired their guns in burst barrages, effectively keeping the ZAFT advance slow and in check. The multi-purpose _Drakes_ were proving their worth. Not even agile mobile suits could take on or keep up with such a prepared force. The ZAFT fleet lost 6 ships and 31 mobile suits in their encounters with the pickets. The pickets suffered one ship badly damaged, that it was forced to launch its mobile armor early, but well with-in support range, albeit the very limit of support range, artillery and missiles from the main body. The ship fought on until it was destroyed by three ZAFT ships. The_ Armstrong_ took one, no three, ZAFT ships and seven, no nine, mobile suits with her with her last and dying breath. ZAFT had lost a sixth of their fleet to the pickets and 42 mobile suits for one ship and no mobile armor, but they advance.

The pickets and the launched mobile armor rejoined the fleet and the fleet reorganized to care for the loss of the _Armstrong_. Then the heavy fighting began. The two fleets closed together and the mobile suits and mobile armor clashed together. The central line of resistance for the ZAFT fleet was weak, but their flanks were strong. They attempted a repeat of the Battle of Marathon, were a small Greek, mostly Athenian, army defeated a larger Persian army ending one Persian attempt to seize Greece. This time however, the move did not work and a stalemate occurred.

* * *

During this time, the _Archangel_ re-supplied and reinforced with some fresh Marines, Naval, and Army troops began their descent into the Earth's atmosphere. The civilians had already been sent Earthward thanks to the time brought by the pickets. Among them, LTC. Rhiner went secure in the knowledge that help would arrive in time and deal with the "dark ones." Yet, what are the "dark ones?" Only he and a select few know and that's what helped the peace movement Earth side really get off the ground.

The Franklin Team spotted the _Archangel_ and made the call, _"the Legged-Ship is entering the atmosphere, all units abort and retreat back to ZAFT territory! Repeat, the Legged-Ship got away, DAMN!"_

The battle was too far joined to allow anyone to disengage. The battle continued, with the near annihilation of the 8th Fleet and the ZAFT force. While the _Archangel_ began its safe descent to North Africa were it landed safely, but not without trouble and two sets of watchful eyes.


	4. Desert TigerLily

Disclaimer: I do not own either Gundam, talk to Bandai for the rights, because I don't have them.

Brief Summary: Things have been reorganized back at the PLANTS and with-in ZAFT. On the Earth Forces end of things, fewer and fewer troops are believing in what they are fighting for. For now they fight to live and fight for the guy next to him. As for the _Archangel_, she is to sail into North Africa and deplete the military strength of the ZAFT in the Mediterranean Area.

"_**Kira's Last Act"**_

_**Chapter 3: "Desert Tigers and Lilies"**_

Athrun laid in the bed fighting a horrific fever, even by Coordinator standards. So much water had been just dumped on him to help try to cool him, but to little avail. There was talk of sailing to the ZAFT Northwestern African command base for medical assistance. The Desert Tiger was known as a cunning and powerful warrior, but this was tempered by his love of coffee and his kindness. If the fever didn't break soon, Athrun would be handed over to ZAFT for medical aid.

Though far, far away, a young man saw another in aid and reached out and help guide the boy to road back to the world of light. With a word of caution and some wise advice, the new boy turned and left, his brown robes flowing behind him.

"Who are you?" Athrun called out.

"You know who Athrun, but beware of the Dark Side and trust my sister, the Desert Lily," the boy called back, igniting a violet beam saber that matched his eyes.

"WAIT!" Athrun yelled bolting upwards awake and smacking Miriallia in the forehead with his own.

Both turned and hissed and whimpered at the sudden pain. That's when Crewman 2nd Class Tolle Koenig, Ensign Nicol Amalfi, and CAG Mu La Flaga walked in and saw the two hissing in pain and a very worried Lacus Clyne and Flay Allster.

"Be careful when you bolt upwards!" scolded Flay.

"Yes Athrun, do please be calm as there are no threats at this time and you need to rest," Lacus tried to calm him.

"What happened?" asked Mu.

"I had one hell of a weird dream of a boy about my age in brown robes. I couldn't see his face, but his eyes were violet like the Strike's beam sabers. He ignited a beam saber in fact, a, well…err… infantry issued beam saber," Athrun said.

"An infantry issue?" Mu asked unbelieving.

"That was one weird dream, because only the mobile suits have bean sabers and outside of the CQUE DEEP Arms and the Buster, we're the only other ones to have them," said Tolle.

"CQUE DEEP Arms?" Athrun asked.

"A new model, most likely a test platform," clarified Nicol; after all, Athrun could only guess that little information came to them through Rhiner.

"Yeah, but what was strange, was that he said I knew him and that he has a sister, a Desert Lily, he called her. He said we could trust her, but not the "Dark Side." Whatever that means, must have just been a dream," Athrun said, not believing it himself.

Everyone nodded and started to talk when Athrun remembered.

"What happened to the 8th Fleet and Admiral Halberton? What about Yzak and Dearka?" Athrun asked.

"We **_ARE_** the 8th Fleet Ensign Zala," Mu said through gritted teeth.

"As to our friends Athrun, we don't know about their physical condition, but they got knocked around, especially Yzak," Nicol answered.

"Yeah, it was like watching The Kid fighting. What did you forget?" Mu asked.

"I can't remember anything after Le Creuset blindsided me. I can't even remember the battle itself," Athrun answered truthfully.

The whole thing was a complete blank for Athrun, for that matter. He couldn't even remember the start. The briefing yeah, but once he launched, Rau had spotted him and blindsided him with a haymaker. That's all he could remember, but before the others could tell anything, the klaxons and sirens began to sing their "oh-sweet-music" to everyone's sheer annoyance.

"_Level One General Quarters! Level One General Quarters! Operation Blasting Cap is ago! I repeat Operation Blasting Cap is ago! The Tiger is here and looking for a fight!"_

Kuzzey's voice boomed over the ship's internal speakers. Everyone rushed off to their assigned posts. While on the ZAFT side of the line, Andrew "Desert Tiger" Waltfeld argued with one of his officers.

* * *

"Who ordered that attack? The Earth Forces are not weak when comes to electronic warfare! Not to mention that ship kicked around three teams before entering the atmosphere! Recall them and recall them now!"

The officer spoke up, quite clearly scared of who was the attacking ZAFT officer rather than the one in front of him.

"But, but I don't want to die or lose my family sir!"

Andy knew about this soldier and knew he had no family, unless, "You slept with a Natural?"

"Married and with twins, sir," the soldier replied feeling disgraced.

"Then I better find some cigars later, but first things first. Commander Wilhelm von Habsburg, **_THIS_** is your superior officer, return immediately, that's an order!"

Static…

"Commander I gave an order."

More static, then suddenly, maniacal laughter rang out over the radio.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA! You order me you weakling! I'll show you my true… WHAT THE HELL? IT CAN'T BE HIM! RETR---- static."

Explosions could be seen and heard, the radio was alive with the screams of ZAFT BuCUE pilots screaming for their lives as they ran here and then. A shadow mobile landed in the middle of the ZAFT encampment. A few seconds later a BuCUE fell from the sky, in pieces. The pilot climbed from what had been his cockpit. His mobile suit was a complete wreck, crawling seven meters from his mobile suit he was picked up quickly by his fellows. Thirty seconds later, the remains detonated, throwing up smoke and debris, but also lighting up the shadow mobile suit.

Andrew Waltfeld, the Desert Tiger, felt fear that could never be described, a fear his men also felt. A paralyzing fear, a fear so great that the world slowed for what seemed to be an indescribable amount of eternality. There, crouching before them, ready to attack was… Andy blacked out and he wasn't the only one.

* * *

When the feared Desert Tiger awoke, he was in Banadiya, Libya, his main base. At his side was his Aisha. She dabbed his forehead lightly with a cool and damp cloth. The soothing effects were apparent as he started to get up slowly. Aisha didn't try to stop him, but had to ask.

"Andy, what happened, your forward camp was in complete ruins and your men didn't make the circle attack as promised, what happened?"

* * *

**Flashback**

_Fear held his tongue, he couldn't move as he saw it standing there. A BuCUE tried a rear attack, only to be cut down into pieces, the pilot's remains tumbling out like that of a rag doll from a dryer._

**End Flashback

* * *

**

He wrapped his arms around himself trying to chase away the chill of the memory and the nightmare he had last night.

"Andy?" Aisha sounded worried and anxious.

"He's not dead and its not destroyed… and they're back," was all he said as Aisha embraced him to make him feel safe, even a little safe.

A knock at the door and Martin Da Costa came in, sporting a new scar over the bridge of his nose. He saluted and waited as Andy collected himself. He then rose and went to change from his damp and dirty clothes into a clean uniform for the time being.

"Report," Andy stated from behind a screen as Aisha handed him his clothes.

"Sir! The _Lesseps_ launched her BuCUEs as ordered, but we found ourselves fighting an unknown fighter-craft with heavy weaponry, including beam weapons mounted on it," Martin waited.

"And Patrick Zala and his fellow radicals think that the Naturals are idiots, not even **_OUR _**own R&D has finished fully reversing their technology and they already have it on fighter-craft, this war is not going to end well for either side. What else?" Andy asked already impatient and unlike himself.

"Sir! The Desert Dawn came out of their holes and supported the Legged-Ship. All attacking troops were annihilated, the survivors being taken prisoner," Da Costa finished feeling demoralized.

"They are all that's left of the 8th Lunar Fleet, no surprise they would fight hard and even take up any slack that the Desert Dawn rebels created. If only we could send a message, like burning Tassil, but if he's back, then no, too dangerous, far too dangerous," Andy said.

"Who's back sir?" Da Costa inquired, confused and curious.

Andy appeared dress and the signs of fear upon his features scared both occupants in the room.

* * *

Nicol stood watch from with-in Blitz as Athrun descended from the Aegis. The mood was especially sobering. A mid-battle reported heavy fighting between ZAFT and some mobile suit off to the south of their position. Using the equipment on the _Archangel_, the crew had been able to figure out that the Desert Dawn fighters had not been over there and there were no signs of what had attack the ZAFT forces there. To add to that, for a minute, Sai Argyle had reported seeing what appeared to be the Strike's IFF signature and beacon on his scope, as did Miriallia. That was considered a chance glitch with-in the systems of the ship.

Now coming face to face with the Desert Dawn, Athrun still wearing red flight suit, but an Earth Forces flight suit, took his helmet off and caught sight of a blond girl with a striking resemblance to Kira Yamato, yet so she was so beautiful to him. He had to steel his mind to keep on track. He pinched his nose and purposely wobbled, making it appear he was still not in that great of condition.

"What's wrong him?" asked one of the Desert Dawn fighters.

"Ever try re-entry in mobile suit and then bump your head on another's right after?" Mu asked the fighters.

They shook their collected heads no.

"Don't try it, he's really lucky I letting him move around at all," Mu ended the discussion.

"He would have to be a Coordinator to be able to move about like that," the blond girl stated.

"That's because I am, Alex Dino, an Ensign of the Atlantic Federation Naval Space Forces," Athrun states, with a tone of neutrality.

"I'm his half-brother and fellow Coordinator Tad Dino, also an Ensign of the AFNSF,our posting is the _AFS Archangel_, 8th Lunar Fleet," Nicol says in the same matter.

"Well being half-brothers explains the difference in appearance, but…" the leader began, but was cut off.

"Are you saying that two Coordinators should be difficult to find in the Earth Forces, especially among my officers, there are quite a few people who would beg to differ and they also want to teach ZAFT that they can't be repeating Junius Sevens all over the place," Murrue Ramius snapped back not likely were the line of questioning was going.

"They are also a little over a year apart," Mu piped in also clearly offended.

"Sorry about that, your right, but we heard that these suits were piloted by ex-ZAFT pilots," the leader said.

"How about your name and we will tell you what happened to them," Murrue said ending any other form of communication.

"Sahib, Sahib Ashman, though that isn't my real name," he said.

"They were unfortunately aboard the _Menaloas_. Athrun Zala and Nicol Amalfi talking about Miss Clyne's return to the PLANTs," Murrue said with genuine sadness.

"Sorry, we didn't know all, we knew was that the 8th Fleet had been wiped out," Sahib said.

"It's all right; we had received our orders anyways from the admiral. We are to support you in your bid for independence from ZAFT and some say, the African Community as a whole," Murrue said.

"How did you know that? And who said we wanted help from Earth Forces?" asked a young man.

"Not polite to speak out of turn," Mu responded.

"My name is Ahmed," the boy huffed and turned his gaze elsewhere.

"There's a peace movement with-in the Alliance and they want the Desert Tiger out of action, if at all possible, but they generally don't care, just as long as ZAFT reserves are depleted. Both sides are committing their younger generations to war, as well as all the older ones too," Murrue supplied.

"I see, we get our independence and the war ends in a stalemate, no one really wins, except for the neutrals and us," Sahib said, his men grabbing the new seriousness of the war.

"Humph? Prove it?" challenged the blonde.

"Cagalli!" Ahmed, Sahib, and one other said annoyed.

"I mean what was the name of the pilot of the X105 Strike," the now named Cagalli said.

"Kira Yamato, no military rank, emergency volunteer from Heliopolis, 1st Generation Coordinator, KIA from a surprise attack led by Patrick Zala," Alex supplied.

Everyone of the Desert Dawn could see that had really hit a sore spot. So Sahib gave Cagalli a glare.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know," she said, genuinely.

"Then keep yer mouth shut!" was heard from one of the hangers.

Murdoch and his maintaince team looked pissed. Kira had grown on all of them in a short time. It was also, traditionally bad luck, to continue to talk about a fallen comrade during times of war.

Everyone heard a rifle break in two from the airlock that the _Archangel_ Officers came out of. Clearly one of the naval personnel assigned to add additional firepower to the covering team, had crushed his weapon with his bare hands at the remarks being thrown around about Kira Yamato.

"Let's change the subject," Sahib said hurriedly, he really wanted their help to obtain independence from both ZAFT and the African Community.

"I agree, better than a fight between our forces," Murrue would not fail her mission.

"Cagalli Yula and Ledonir Kisaka will help show you the way to our base, there outta be just enough room to hide your ship there, but I've come to suspect that the Desert Tiger knows about it," Sahib said, Cagalli huffed at the indignation.

"You brought it upon yourself Cagalli the Desert Lily," Ahmed joked, receiving a punch for it from said girl.

"Say what?" Mu shouted.

"You don't agree?" asked Sahib, nervous, but not showing it.

"Alex didn't you say you had a weird dream in which…"

"_Trust my sister, the Desert Lily_," Alex recited, raising eyebrows everywhere.

"Say what?" asked Ahmed.

"I had a dream in which someone said we would end up meeting up with someone called the Desert Lily, a female, though I think the name said it all," Alex said.

"She does kinda resemble The Kid in a way, except she has blonde hair and amber eyes and isn't a boy," Mu chimed in.

"Who cares!" one of the Marines had gotten impatient.

"It just means we're win, it must have been fated, but we still need to work for it," one of the soldiers said also crossing over to the crowd.

"Then let's move out, it might have only been coincidence, nothing more," Murrue stated.

* * *

Everyone accepted the explanation, but high on a nearby sand dune, someone didn't like what had been told. Walking back to his shuttle, a hologram appeared of an old man in black robes, obscuring his eyes.

"Master, apparently the one that gave us much trouble came from this world, but I cannot see how," the man admitted confused.

His master observed him, the twin scars across his left eye and across the bridge of his nose. He was in fact missing that left eye. He used an artificial robotic eye in place of his original. He too was covered in black robes, but these were made more for fighting in melee combat. His blonde hair was held in a pony tail, and the top and sides of his head was bald. His right eye showed no emotion at this time. He was kneeling, but he did with a sense of defiance and pride. Standing, he was 193 cm tall. He was lean and trim, but all that was pure muscle. He was also no push over in battle.

"Slay them tonight with your warriors do not let any escape," his master commanded.

"There is a slight problem, I'm afraid. He seems to be around here, even as I speak," the man responded.

"Then wait for the moment and strike!" the master said and the hologram turned off.

Walking to the encampment of men and women similarly dressed, but as some men in white armor were standing around with others in grey and black. Vehicles and aircraft sat at the ready about the camp, as did the supplies and other vital equipment around them.

"We strike soon! For the Empire! For the EMPEROR!" the man shouted, gaining cheers from his men and women.

* * *

On another, higher sand dune, a lone figure observed them, waiting and calculating their plans. One of his follows dressed like him in brown robes stood at his side, two paces back.

"We are ready," the clearly female robed figure said.

"The Indian Ocean, we shall join battle there," the leader said.

He turned and went back to his mobile suit, now grey with deactivation. He looked upon his friend and comrade. He then climbed into the cockpit to rest. The female and the other followers went to their tents and fell fast asleep. The enemy would not be joining up with the Desert Tiger, for he could and would resist them, thus they would have to ambush the _Archangel_ at a later date. Then the battle would begin again and renewed, the war would finally truly begin.

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_

"The Legged-Ship is firing!"

"Evade!"

"Sir! Report! Someone just started to torch Tassil!"

"WHAT?"

"But he is indeed back, he is indeed back."

_**Archangel**_

"Captain! What are the chances of a second glitch?" called Kuzzey Buskirk.

"None, why?" Captain Murrue Ramius inquired.

"I got a second hit on the…" a BuCUE missile interrupts with a near miss on the bridge.

"Damn! What's happening?" Murrue barked out.

While down in the CIC, Sai Argyle felt something land on his white uniform. He brought two figures to check it out and immediately looked around wildly, finding the source. In a heartbeat he was at Kuzzey's side.

"Captain! Kuzzey's hurt bad and so is Petty Officer Pal!" Sai yelled.

Murrue snapped her head around so fast, she was dizzy for a few seconds. LT (JG). Natarle Badgiruel was already there summoning stretcher bearers and replacements, for the latter there were none. Sai immediately took over Petty Officer 1st Class Romero Pal's post, as Kuzzey's post was brunt toast.

"Shells incoming!" cried PO1 Jackie Tonomura.

A bright light flashed across the sky intercepting and destroying the _Lesseps_' cannon fire. Everyone began to trace the firing point and there standing in all its glory was the…


	5. A Hero's Return

Disclaimer: I do not own either Gundam, talk to Bandai for the rights, because I don't have them.

Brief Summary: Now in North Africa and successfully linking up with the Desert Dawn, the _Archangel_ begins its most ominous fight yet, a climatic battle with the Desert Tiger, but who is the new force in the shadows and why are they attacking the _Archangel_ **AND** ZAFT?

"_**Kira's Last Act"**_

**_Chapter 4: "The Re-Appearance of a Mighty Hero"_**

Andrew Waltfeld, the infamous Desert Tiger of ZAFT looked at the report. Unknown ships most definitely not affiliated with anyone he could think off had been spotted flying around near Tassil and all his outposts. He did not like that, especially when he had found an Earth Forces officer calmly sipping coffee in his study when he had entered it earlier. The officer was a captain in rank, but he had a very annoying habit of using sir. He was obliviously used to being lower ranked, but what he had told him had been proving vital.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_So what do I have in my den? A rather brave soul, may I inquire..." Andy was interrupted._

"_There have been annoying flies in your area, I suggest high alert and I am not referring to the_ Archangel_ and Desert Dawn, sir. This foe is far more dangerous than the positron cannons that ship carriers, sir. Send a detachment to keep an eye on Tassil; it may save your life in the future, and as for the ship… Fight it if you want, your orders wouldn't be able to permit otherwise, but there have been unusual disturbances, sir. I believe you know what I mean, though how he survived is beyond me, it was a square and direct hit on the cockpit, no one and I mean no one could ever survive that, sir."_

"_What's your name captain?" Andy asked._

"_Captain John C. Arkens, AF Army, sir. I know, Alliance Force must be running through your head, but that is not the case, sir. I despise the Alliance for good reason, or do I have to give nearly a quarter of million reasons why, sir," Captain Arkens said._

_Shock and surprise was written all over Andy's face. Others had entered with him, but they hadn't said a thing, now they were shocked into a very temporary silence. A Natural decreeing that the attack on Junius 7 had been wrong was standing before them, condemning the Alliance._

"_The _Archangel _believes itself to be here to combat you, sir, but in reality, we were using as a hunk of meat to draw the enemy, the real enemy out of hiding, sir. It worked too well, for something else also came out and now there's a problem, sir."_

"_What do you mean 'real enemy,'" Da Costa asked, having found his voice._

"_Don't trust the radicals and most certainly do not trust anyone who likes black robes a little too much, sir," was all that Arkens said, before he disappeared when a drape from an open window had hidden him from view._

_Everyone ran over to the window to see him jump over an 8 meter high concert wall topped with razor sharp barb wire. He jumped a full 10 meters up and over the wall. ZAFT soldiers on patrol had spotted him and just stood there gawking at what had just been done. Not even Coordinators could hope to manage that!_

**End Flashback

* * *

**

Andy just didn't like it, but his orders were clear, attack and sink the Legged-Ship. Though he knew something was a foul, one could actually feel it. Something evil was out there in the desert and it wasn't local. That was scaring him, he decided to press his luck a little, but had yielded to Capt. Arkens advice.

* * *

**_Archangel_, Alex Dino's quarters, Starboard side**

Alex just laid back and was in deep thought he was thinking about a certain blonde female roughly his same age, or at least age group. She had tripped as he had just exited his quarters. She appeared to have been crying before she fell into him. He thought that most likely that her legs had just given out and he'd just happened to walk out and catch her. Well, they both actually fell to the ground. She was most definitely not herself, Alex surmised. There had been plenty of proof, like the fact that she was sleeping next to him, in his bed, their clothes scattered around the side of his bed on the floor. He hopped that she wouldn't scream and call him a pervert.

'So, I accidentally saw her showering, no crime there, besides, she was using the men's shower, not the women's,' Alex thought.

That's when the klaxons and alarms began to sing their 'oh sweet tune' to the blonde's annoyance. Alex tried to get out of bed, but Cagalli Yula, just held him tighter, preventing him from leaving.

'This is going to take some time,' Alex thought.

* * *

**The Bridge**

"Where's Ensign Dino?" asked Lieutenant (Junior Grade) Natarle Badgiruel.

"Crewman 2nd Class Allster is on her way to see if he's in his room," reported C2 Miriallia Haw.

"_Flay here, found Ensign Dino in his room and states that he's not feeling very well. His door is locked and the override won't work,"_ C2 Allster reported over the intercom.

"I had both of the overrides to their rooms removed to prevent any problems as they slept," Captain (Acting) Murrue Ramius informed her CIC staff.

"But why Captain? They can take care of themselves, they are Coordinators," LT (JG) Badgiruel protested.

"You try fighting off some of the crew half awake then," the Captain snapped back.

"I forget, please forgive me ma'am," LT (JG) Badgiruel apologized, forgetting that some members of the crew still were disgruntled over the two Coordinators aboard ship.

"Forget it, we tend to forget that some hatreds die hard, well, at least the crew knows what happens if they murder those two, we die shortly thereafter," Ramius was not in the best of moods.

"Captain, the enemy is a new type of – correction – are new types of fighters and bombers, odd, these designs don't seem to be ZAFT and they seem a little less than what ZAFT would make in their right minds," Petty Officer 1st Class Jackie Tonomura reported.

"I'm tracking a group of fast moving fighters moving to link up with the group heading our way!" C2 Kuzzey Buskirk reported.

"The two groups are starting to dogfight!" PO1 Tonomura reported.

* * *

**_Lesseps_, Banadiya**

"Are you certain that a dogfight has broken out?" Andy asked Da Costa.

"Yes, very strange too, neither side has friendly or enemy IFF codes," Martian Da Costa said.

"Who are they?" Andy asked.

* * *

**_Archangel_** **Bridge**

"The battle's over, the first group was completely annihilated and the second group came though intact," PO1 Tonomura reported.

"Only 8 minutes have passed from sensor contact to end of the dogfight," PO1 Romeo Pal reported.

"Launch Skygrasper 1 for recon of the battle site," Captain (Acting) Ramius ordered.

"Roger! Skygrasper 1, launch!" C2 Haw yelled into her headset.

"_Skygrasper 1, Launching!"_ Lt. Commander Mu La Flaga reported.

"Skygrasper 1 has launched," C2 Haw reported.

* * *

Several days passed after the air battle, by the time that LTCM La Flaga arrived on site, the battle wreckage was long gone. Of course there were the craters from crashed aircraft and broken glass from where high powered energy weapons impacted in the sand, but no debris of even the smallest size. No one knew how the wreckage had been cleared so quickly or who actually attacked, but one thing was known, the Desert Tiger had established a watch post near Tassil and monitored both land AND air traffic. It was decided that the Desert Tiger had sensed unknown danger, but what was the danger, no one, not even the Desert Dawn fighters, knew, but the war continued.

* * *

**Approaching Tanabiya Industrial District, Abandoned**

Two of the massive land warships of Andy Waltfeld's Team Waltfeld were closing distance with the mighty _Archangel_ of the 8th Lunar Fleet. The Desert Dawn fighters were arrayed in a skirmish line in front of the massive white battleship. The two mobile suits X303 Aegis and X207 Blitz flew out to meet the threat, head on. Then Skygrasper 1 was launched to clear the airspace of enemy air support.

To the surprise of the Desert Dawn fighters and the crew of the_ Archangel_, Waltfeld had deployed his tanks and armored cars to combat the Desert Dawn fighters, as well as jet fighters to tie up LTCM La Flaga. The resulting battle placed warship against warship, mobile suit versus mobile suit, ground pounders fighting other ground pounders, a text book battle of tradition going back hundreds of years, but that ended with the flight of Skygrasper 2, it quickly dealt with ZAFT's Agiles, then helped clear the skies of enemy fighters, that's when battle took on a new twist.

* * *

**Bridge of the _Lesseps_**

"The Legged-Ship is firing!"

"Evade!"

"Sir! Report! Someone just started to torch Tassil!"

"WHAT?"

"But he is indeed back, he is indeed back."

* * *

_**Archangel**_

"Captain! What are the chances of a second glitch?" called C2 Buskirk.

"None, why?" Captain Ramius inquired.

"I got a second hit on the…" a BuCUE missile interrupts with a near miss on the bridge.

"Damn! What's happening?" Captain Ramius barked out.

While down in the CIC, C2 Sai Argyle felt something land on his white uniform. He brought two figures to check it out and immediately looked around wildly, finding the source. In a heartbeat he was at Kuzzey's side.

"Captain! Kuzzey's hurt bad and so is Petty Officer Pal!" he yelled.

Murrue snapped her head around so fast, she was dizzy for a few seconds. LT (JG). Badgiruel was already there summoning stretcher bearers and replacements, for the latter there were none. Sai immediately took over Petty Officer 1st Class Romero Pal's post, as Kuzzey's post was brunt toast.

"Shells incoming!" cried PO1 Jackie Tonomura.

A bright light flashed across the sky intercepting and destroying the _Lesseps_' cannon fire. Everyone began to trace the firing point and there standing in all its glory was the Blue Frame. It was using a Launcher Striker Pack that had obliviously been modified fore the Blue Frame and the crew could only think of one man crazy enough and with enough intelligence to pull that kind of stunt off, Lowe Gear, Red Frame's pilot and sure enough, Red Frame appeared, but attacked something in the sky.

* * *

**The Battle of Tanabiya**

Four blue objects fell from the sky. They used to be just two objects that were until they meant the Gerbera Straight. Two strange looking craft, obliviously, they used to be bombers and where there are two, there are usually more with fighter protection and sure enough, they came screaming onto the battlefield attacking everyone that wasn't one of their own.

The _Lesseps_, _Petrie_, _Henry Carter_, and the _Archangel _threw up one hell of an anti-air blanket, but the enemy still got through the gaps in the AA defenses and soon the _Petrie_ was a burning hulk of wreckage as survivors scrambled away from the burning ship, only to be strafed at, but the Skygraspers and the RPG toting Desert Dawn fighters put an end to that plan quickly.

The Rocket Propelled Grenades failed to bring down a single strafing fighter, but they were a danger enough that the fighters decided to leave the ground attacking to the bombers, especially sense two of their elements had been wiped out by the Skygraspers. That's when a new mobile suit entered the battlefield. It moved about, slashing hacking away at ZuHOOTs and BuCUEs. It then pinned the Aegis to the ground, then slashed up the Blitz when it tried to support it. Then it jumped as beams of hot energy streaked by, just narrowing avoiding hitting the Aegis.

X102 Duel and X103 Buster were not about to allow some unknown aggressor take out the Aegis, that was their prey. They felt insulted that this unknown mobile suit tried to kill Athrun Zala before their eyes.

"_Looks like the great Athrun Zala needed his butt saved big time,"_ Yzak Joule taunted over the radio.

"_He messed Tad up real bad, I don't know what his condition is, plus its Alex Dino, you white haired momma's boy,"_ Athrun Zala answered back.

"_WHAT WAS THAT ZALA!"_ Yzak hissed back.

"_Tad, Tad, you mean Nicol! That bastard is going to pay!"_ Dearka Elsmen roared, no one and he mean's no one hurts his friends and gets away with it. Nicol was a traitor to ZAFT, but to the PLANTs, Elsmen could not see it that way, and he had a soft spot for the timid kid.

Before the trio could due any revenging, they first had to survive this unknown black mobile suit, and I stress black (new shade) with crimson markings had just attacked Andy's LaGOWE. Smoke began to billow from some major damage and just as it was about to explode, a shadow appeared and rescued Andy and Aisha.

Everyone turned to track the new comer, as green lasers and yellow tracers and beams stitched their way high in the sky, but then, red lasers began to join the fray and three of the blue fighters went screaming to Earth as fiery fireballs. Then several blue bombers found yellow tracers stitching a path in between them and they new that meant at least four solid shells behind the tracers. All nine bombers hurled to Earth as smoking fireballs.

* * *

Da Costa tried to track who had done that sudden shooting, saving the _Lesseps_. He thought it might have been the Red and/or Blue Frames, but those two were on the other side of the battlefield holding off some kind of four legged tanks about a quarter more the height of mobile suits. All other units that used the Igelstellung 75mm CIWS were off fighting other opponents or fending off air attack as in the case of the _Archangel_. Then that's when the black and crimson, evil looking mobile suit went flying towards the _Archangel_, but a heroically painted mobile suit jumped in the way and fended off the black suit with the frozen violet flame of a beam saber and that's when everyone got the IFF signal… GAT-X105 Strike had reappeared, battle ready, as the pilot spoke.

"_I won't let the Dark Side destroy the hope and light of my people!"_ the pilot yelled.

The reply over an open communications channel shocked everyone.

"_You are undeniably the most stubborn of all the Jedi Knights, KIRA YAMATO!"_ the Sith Apprentice yelled.

* * *

_**Next Chapter**_

"_I will kill you Kira Yamato and set this world ablaze with hate!"_ Darth Mirth yelled at the young Jedi Knight.

"_No, it shall be you who dies this day and the light shall be may ally,"_ Kira responded, jumping the Strike high into the sky and placing the Sun to his back and in the eyes of his enemy.

"_AHHH! I can't see! Coward!"_ the Sith yelled.

"_Because of your evil ways, you cannot stand in the brilliance of the light!"_ Kira shouted, bringing his beam saber in a downward slashing arc that cut the Malice in two.

"_Brother! I have failed to avenge you, but my daughter shall avenge us!"_ was all the Sith said before his mobile suit exploded in a blinding light, little knowing that his daughter stood next to his hated enemy.


	6. Return of A Jedi

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or Star Wars. Bandai and Lucas Films own them both, respectively.

For all my faithful readers (in short to all who love this story): I have been toying with the idea of altering it for quite some time, but I just can't figure out if I should or not. When I flipped a quarter, the stupid thing ended up under my bed and it took me three days to see if I got heads or tails. Deciding that Lady Luck has decided I opt for the third option. I have begun early work on a revised edition that will be posted as soon as **_"Kira's Last Act"_** is finished.

Note: I'm also way behind and I'm searching for all forms of constructive feedback for all my stories I have up and running.

_**"Kira's Last Act"**_

_**Chapter 5: "The Tale of A Jedi"

* * *

**_

**Abandon Jedi Academy, Khoonda Plains, Dantooine**

**A Year and Seven Months earlier**

An Imperial transport shuttle settled nicely on the landing pad. The pilot was very relieved to be ditching this cargo. He absolutely hated carrying female Sith Appetencies. His co-pilot and cargo master were the same, but they knew there was a fifty percent chance of seeing this particular woman again, hopefully, not so Sith-like.

The woman exited the shuttle and was meant by a young boy in brown robes. She knew immediately that he was a Jedi and prepared to duel him, but stopped at the sound of hundreds of blasters being leveled at her. Raising his hands, the "Stormtroopers" replaced their weapons. The duel began at once. It had only one move, a finishing move that landed the woman on her back, crying out in agony.

"Take her to med-bay," the boy said as he left.

One of the Stormtroopers replied with a proud and strong, "Yes Sir!"

The woman was gently taken to the nearest med-bay. She would live, to face her trial and possible path of redemption. Yet, there was one lingering problem. The young man that had defeated her; had also defeated and killed her uncle, a high ranked Sith Master, whose rank was second only to Darth Vader.

* * *

Though at the moment, the young man continued to walk through the slowly being restored Jedi Academy. It had been such a simple ruse to reclaim this ancient complex and then begin to refurbish it. The plan had been made simpler when a group of warships had entered Imperial space. To the surprise of all, they were the last of the once mighty war machine created by the Mandalorians. By extending a hand holding an olive branch and forging an alliance that would benefit both, thus the young man gained a base on Dxun, a moon of Onderon, as well as the whole planet and the uninterrupted use of the several other remaining Jedi Conclaves that were either ancient and abandoned or recently built, but largely unfinished. 

The best thing was the ruse itself. Not even Darth Vader had suspected anything. The emperor was also in the dark, for once. The energies from years of warfare had touched so many of these places that the left over energies practically blinded the Sith and their Dark Jedi. Yet, it was this place on Dantooine that had been the best of their achievements. A training ground where both hopeful would-be Sith and Dark Jedi and those that do not want to become either would be sent to train, but when they arrived, instead of Sith Lords and Sith teachings, they found a Jedi Council and Jedi teachings.

They had naturally had problems with the hopefuls and wanna-be's, but they became Jedi Padawans and then they started to become Jedi Knights, instilled with the beliefs of the Jedi, but also with the new rules, including the rule that allowed marriage. The young man still remembered that fateful day, 20 standard years ago. It was after that, that the remaining surviving elder Jedi Knights and the two of the four surviving Jedi Masters enacted the new rules, especially the marriage rule after reviewing all the cases they had in the history of the Jedi and the most recent one, they found that something seemed to happen to a number of the married Jedi and found that in most cases, the non-Jedi spouse had something befall them, but the Force had given the Jedi spouse a warning, but it had been misinterpret or worse hidden from the Council. They found that in fact, the Council had lost their cool and compassion. They had basically, over-reacted to a minor problem, which in turn spawned worse problems, the most notable had been two Jedi only known as Revan and Exile. A male and female pair that had become lovers and gone to fight in the Mandalorian Wars, which the Jedi Council of the time, about 4,000 standard years earlier, had been overly cautious and, quite frankly in the young man's opinion, paranoid.

From reviewing the Council's actions, compared to Revan and Exile, they found, that indeed, the Council had been wrong in many decisions and the results those decisions and over-reacting to the Exile's return, had lead directly to the Jedi Civil War, fought not even before two standard years had passed after the victory over the Mandalorians at Malachor V.

Through the years of poor guidance and constant over-reacting of the previous Councils saddened the two Jedi Masters, they found that half of the time a fallen Jedi would appear and save the Republic and/or restore the Jedi Order. The other half was always children of Jedi Knights. They had to wonder why it was always fallen Jedi or their children. Neither wanted to find out, but did so anyways. They noted that each time, the Jedi Councils and the Knights they lead had a tendency to bite off more than it could chew. The most disastrous was the disbanding of the Republic Military and NOT going after the major crime organizations. The young man could not believe that those two factors had a hand in the near destruction of the Jedi Order, again!

* * *

He continued to walk, until he came to the Jedi Council Chamber. The guards saluted smartly and a secretary at the desk next to the entry announced him. He entered to meet with the other Jedi Masters, they had after all recreated the Council from what had been left, but it only came up to three other new Jedi Masters and the two old ones. The total was only six Jedi Masters. 

"What do have to report brother?" one of the Masters asked.

He was tall, 6'4", but had slim shoulders, as was his figure, he resembled a woman more than a man, but he had everything a man had and nothing of the female gender. He had short graying hair with noticeable white streaks. His tan skin though was still as strong a shade of tan as his early days. The young man nodded to him, acknowledging him by locking with the man's brown orbs.

"Oh, just the usual and like always, I defeated her in one swift move," he said, with a rather annoyed tone, indicating how much he hated his job.

"It cannot be helped half the time, but does she know?" asked one of the two surviving Masters present.

"Most likely, more than likely," the young man replied.

"I hate this!" a female Master, with soft white skin and bright red hair with bright blue eyes that contrasted with her skin said.

"It does not sit well with any of us, but that is the way of things, for now," the first Master replied.

"On a brighter note, at least we got those Rebel Alliance fightercraft designs," another young Master said.

She was one of the first Jedi that the young man had meet, so long ago.

"Master Raath, please do not speak like that," another chided.

"I like it," the young man spoke bluntly, earning a chuckle from the two Elder Masters.

"It brings light where we have only seen shadows, but also means that your mission is about to begin, are you sure there is time?" asked the Chief Council Master.

"Yes, I do believe so Master Windu."

* * *

**The personal office of Supreme Commander Patrick Zala**

**4 days after Andrew Waltfeld had a 'guest' in his headquarters**

A man wearing dark robes stared through the hologram communication device at the man sitting in the chair. His salt and pepper hair and dark purple with black cloak connected by a gold chain looked back. The holo-communicator's blue and white light was the only illumination and bathed the whole room rather eerily. The seated man's medals and rank badges added to the feeling of misery of the room. As the two spoke, a woman in black robes stood off to one side of the office of Patrick Zala, Commander of all of ZAFT and head of the National Defense Committee.

"_You took good care of young Yamato, but continually failing to destroy the ship is not good."_

"How was I to know that all was going to happen? I thought that was supposed to be her job?" Councilman Zala jerked his thumb at the woman.

"_True, it was supposed to be her job, but even we cannot see all. Most of those who joined with the deserters would have been useful to us, but alas."_

"Am I interrupting something, Mr. Zala, Emperor Palpatine?" a young man entered.

The woman reacted at once; she had not even sensed the boy until he had just spoken. She was in an undignified heap with-in a split second. The boy pushed back his hood and revealed violet, clear eyes and brown hair.

"_YOU!"_

"I thought you were dead," Zala said calmly, moving his hand discreetly towards a button.

"Doubt bother, most of the ZAFT troops in this building are sleeping very peacefully."

The boy then turned and used the Force to left the woman up and he just walked out of the office, meeting with other Jedi and some soldiers. They left and no one noticed them.

"Kira Yamato," Zala said almost as though he had meant the architect of his demise, which he had only meet the person who would drive one of the last nails into his coffin.

* * *

**_Archangel_, starboard crew quarters**

**2321 hrs local standard time, the night before the Battle of Tanabiya**

The crew of the _Archangel_ was resting peacefully. There hadn't been any major battles what so ever in the last few days. There had been some skirmishes, but nothing much to worry about. Everyone was either asleep or those that had drawn the short straws had night shift, but the corridors were just about deserted. Just about deserted, because of those who got the munchies and those who were visiting others when they should be asleep, such as one Alex Dino and one Cagalli Yula.

Then there was a young man in OMNI Enforcer Volunteer Blue. He walked through the ship, feeling each and every bit of energy coming from the ship. He could tell that the mighty ship of war was had a life all its own. He could feel the energy course through his being and bring a sense of calm to all those around. The ship signal hope and peace, but also holy retribution to any who disturb that. He soon found the quarters he was looking for. He entered so quietly and gently that the little green and yellow bird and a round pink ball did not know he was there even as he deactivated them.

He then turned his attention to the two sleeping young ladies, one with red hair and the other with pink. He applied gentle pressure to the redhead's pressure point along her neck, putting her into a deep, dream filled slumber that would last until morning or if he repeated the process. Then he turned his attention to the girl with pink hair. She was looking as though she was seeing a ghost. He applied a little more pressure to the redhead, ensuring that she didn't wake up until late afternoon.

With that done, he took the couple of steps to cross from one bed to the other and sat down next to the young girl with pink hair and blue eyes that he seemed to lose himself in. He then captured her lips in a gentle kiss that he had longed to give her. She responded in kind, knowing him to be real and to be beside her. The two fell into the ways of love. The two didn't even make a sound and did not stop until just before dawn. The man departed, course set for the battle that day.

* * *

**Battle of Tanabiya**

The dark evil looking mobile suit faced off against its opponent. Its frozen crimson fire that constituted its beam saber giving an evil feel of a sword dipped in blood. It was painted an unheard of shade black, which made the GAT-X207 Blitz look like someone had painted it white. The crimson markings looked like the color of a deep ocean of blood had been created to create this custom crimson color. It had a head similar to the G-Weapons, but it was twisted to appear sinister and to give the sense of deep horror and fear, but standing across from it was one mobile suit that anyone could recall, the GAT-X105 Strike.

The Strike reappeared with its heroically color scheme. A red and predominate blue torso with white arms and legs, red feet, red and yellow shield with white trim. Its gold and white horns shown in the sun as bright as the day it had first been made. The Strike's amber eyes sparked to life and shown through its helmeted-like head giving the impression of a legendary samurai from days long ago and prepared to meet the ultimate evil head on. It's violet frozen flame ready to meet its opponent's blood crimson.

The pilot of the dark colored mobile suit let out a laugh, so evil, that even his allies felt a terrible chill.

"_KIRA YAMATO! I always knew you would come to rescue these weak fodder!"_

"_Kiss off! I knew you would be attacking my people since Geonesis!"_

"_You knew that far back, but did nothing!"_

"_I informed the whole of Jedi Council of what had transpired. I told them of the power, the pain, as best I could and Master Yoda said it sounded like a heavy cannon from a Capital-Class Ship."_

"_But not WHO!"_

"_I was ready though by that time. Or have you forgotten that not all of the Clones followed Order 66."_

"_DAMN YOU KIRA YAMATO!"_

"_I've been getting that a lot from ZAFT, OMNI, and the Empire."_

"_AHH! Now feel the power of the Dark Death!"_

"_The Strike is far better! Darth Malice!"_

The two mobile suits charged one another, but did not strike at each other; they began to circle, looking for the opening that would win the fight. Tense seconds past, before Malice last his temper and charged the Strike. He made wild slashes at the Strike, but Kira had far more mobile suit experience and was a naturally skilled mobile suit pilot. Then Kira lashed back, using his shield as a ram.

* * *

_**Archangel**_

On the bridge, the hatch to the bridge opened and admitted Lacus Clyne. She walked to the front of the bridge and watched as the two mobile suits went at it. She flinched slightly when the Dark Death landed a hard kick and then a slash on the torso of the Strike, but she knew that the Strike was better, it avoided the deadly slash attack and countered with a thrust that cut the left shoulder armor off the Dark Death.

"Crewman Clyne, please return to your station," Lieutenant (Junior Grade) Natarle Badgiruel requested.

"I want to stay… I want to watch Kira win," Lacus Clyne replied.

"We all know that is the Strike, but with all due respect, Lieutenant Yamato is dead Ms. Clyne," Captain (Acting) Murrue Ramius said, sadness gripping her.

"He isn't dead, who else handles the Strike with such an innate skill and so closely guards all life on the battlefield," Lacus replied.

Then the amber eyes of the Strike caught the baby blues of Lacus Clyne. She could feel that she was staring into the violet eyes of her beloved. The Strike nodded, returning its attention to its opponent. As it did so, everyone heard a voice that many thought they would never hear again.

"_Darth Malice! You must die here this day for the crimes you have committed! For your hand in the Bloody Valentine, the Slaughter of Victoria, the Endymion Crater, and many more crimes in Earth space, but also those in Republic space!"_

"_Condemn me if you will, but unlike you I am not a slave of the Force or anyone!"_

"_No you make the Force and anyone else your slave! I will not allow you or the others to continue! FYI, I was granted the rank of Master of the Jedi Council by Master Windu."_

"_WINDU? MACE WINDU IS DEAD! THE EMPEROR KILLED HIM ON COURESENT!"_

"_He survived the fall thanks to a few Republic Commandoes."_

"_YOU JEDI ARE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE! NOW DIE!"_

"_No, your evil shall die this day."_

The two continued to fight back and forth, neither giving ground as the bridge crew watched. To hear Kira's voice again was the most uplifting experience anyone could have. To hear Kira speak again was what everyone wanted to hear over the radio, but they wanted to hear him speak in person, to them. He was the heart and soul of the mighty _Archangel_'s crew.

* * *

Far removed from the battlefield that had once been an industrial district, on the distant planet of Dagobah, Jedi Master Yoda felt the power of the young man and knew right away that the Jedi Order still lived, but had been adapted to survive the new challenges that now face it and will be facing it.

* * *

On Dantooine, the others of the New Jedi Council sensed the great battle. Kira and Malice were throwing their whole being into that fight and then some, or rather a lot.

* * *

On the Echani worlds, same with the worlds of the Mirluka, and others that could sense or feel the waves of the battle. The battle was titanic between these two skilled Force Users. All knew that the true war for a planet far removed from the Empire was now involved. The final battle would echo like that of Malachor V fought 4,000 years ago.

* * *

On Couresent, Emperor Palpatine could feel young Yamato fight the older Malice to a stand still. He could also since that Malice's daughter was on the planet of his most feared enemy.

* * *

Deep in space, the Rebel Alliance members who could since the battle, chief among them being Luke Skywalker, told of the battle. Luke felt as the battle ebbed and flowed. He wondered a loud, "how could Master Yoda not know of a Jedi Council still in existence?"

* * *

Back on the great battlefield and Malice and Kira traded blows with one another as the battle turned against the Imperial forces. Waltfeld had rallied the ZAFT troops and launched an offensive against the Imperial troops. The Desert Dawn fighters found a few weak points in the Imperial Armored Corps. MBTs and the began to reduce them to scrap as the remaining ZAFT mobile suits rallied and began to challenge the Imperial Walkers and win with tank and infantry support.

* * *

Recon Satellites belonging to all the powers were soon streaming live feed to all the powers of Earth-space. They watched as Kira darted away from Malice for a second and turned a full fighter wing of the 641st Legion in fireballs before going straight back at the Sith Apprentice Master. Lord Uzumi Nara Athha watched as one Earth Forces fighter pilot stepped from her down machine only to be surrounded by the white armored orange-shouldered Imperial soldiers. 

"Cagalli," he said softly as he watched what would have been his daughter's final moments, except a burst of energy fighter from green armored soldiers gunned down the would be execution squads.

Two men appeared in black robes, igniting hand held red beam sabers, but then two people in brown robes with blue and silver beam sabers cut down the two after a very brief fight. Then the camera sighted on the Dark Death and the Strike.

* * *

Back on the battlefield, Kira and Malice went into the final motion that would see who died and who lived.

* * *

Kira lashed out with a thrusting jump attack.

* * *

Malice barely parried and was on the defensive.

* * *

Kira did a triple slash attack that melted away some of the torso armor and left a slight gash in the left arm of the Dark Death.

* * *

Malice found an opening and countered, creating a small gash across the left side of the Strike. He quickly followed it up with a rapid slash attack and drawing a second beam saber, he combined them to form a double-edged beam saber.

* * *

Kira was undaunted and counter not with his beam saber, but with his shield, knocking the Dark Death off balance and quickly removing the other shoulder armor, but he had been countered.

* * *

Darth Malice managed to cut half the of the Strike's shield off just above the handle. He pressed his attack with wild slashes and uncoordinated thrusts as the Strike backed off, but then countered.

* * *

Kira managed to cut away part of the Dark Death's head, but lost his main camera and half the Strike's horns, but in a quick move, possible only by the most skilled of mobile suit pilots, Kira did a back handed slash followed by tossing the rest of his shield.

* * *

Malice blocked both attacks, but then felt the Dark Death fall to one knee. He checked for the reason why and found one of the Armor Schneider imbedded in his left leg at the knee on the outside, destroying vital connections and servos. The Dark Death was mortally wounded and he knew it.

* * *

Kira circled, hoping that Malice would just surrender. He didn't want to kill, if he could avoid it.

* * *

Malice made one more desperate lunge at the Strike, melting torso and leg armor and holing a hole into the left arm of the Strike, but missing anything important. It would be his final move.

* * *

"_I will kill you Kira Yamato and set this world ablaze with hate!"_ Darth Mirth yelled at the young Jedi Knight. 

"_No, it shall be you who dies this day and the light shall be may ally,"_ Kira, responded, jumping the Strike high into the sky and placing the Sun to his back and in the eyes of his enemy.

"_AHHH! I can't see! Coward!"_ the Sith yelled.

"_Because of your evil ways, you cannot stand in the brilliance of the light!"_ Kira shouted, bringing his beam saber in a downward slashing arc that cut the Malice in two.

"_Brother! I have failed to avenge you, but my daughter shall avenge us!"_ was all the Sith said before his mobile suit exploded in a blinding light, little knowing that his daughter stood next to his hated enemy.

* * *

Sorry for the long delay, here's this chapter, sorry no previews. 

I'll like to inform all of those who like this story that the next update will be some time into the future. I have way TOO many stories going and I need to at least update half of them to current date. So sorry if the next update is in, as one person stated, another five months. Thank you for your patients. Please read and review all my stories if you will, thank you.


	7. Apology

Disaster! I've recently suffered a mass loss of all my best chapters! It occurred with a computer crash. So I have to start practically all of my updates and new stories from scratch! TO all those who read my fan fiction, I am very sorry for this inconvenience and that it has happened at a time when I, myself, am moving and my newly acquired job is really starting to get busy. So don't expect updates any time soon, but rejoice that at least two update chapters were else where and are nearing completion.

The two Chapters are the following and so are their stories:

"**_Tale of a Lone Cat"_** – **Area 88**

**Arrival**

"**_In the Zone"_** – **Mobile Suit Gundam: SEED**

"**Battle of Heliopolis**

Also, I will be starting some new stories to hopefully help me back on track. I will also like to encourage anyone out there with some ideas for my next chapters and the ones that I'm going to be redoing to go ahead and contact me at my e-mail. I intend to make my stories more enjoyable, but I really am not good at thinking outside of a small circle of possibilities so I would like opinions and feedback to help to create more improved chapters and to those out there with a few secret tidbits of my stories, nothing will change, promise. That information is still highly accurate because I had written by hand those parts on line paper. So at least that information has not been lost. There will be, however, some slight changes, but only in the overall grand scheme of things.

Sincerely,

F-14 Tomcat Lover

Formerly Easy-Company-506/101, War-Reporter


End file.
